


机诗补档（2）

by LayCodex



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex
Relationships: 机工士/吟游诗人；精猫





	机诗补档（2）

诗人想不通自己为什么这么倒霉，上一次被关小黑屋就够凄惨了，没想到那个天杀的机工还以此为要挟强迫他服从于两根枪管之下。他早就该察觉到这种戴眼镜穿西装喜欢冷笑的一定不是什么好人！可怜这几天他除了要面对空空的辉煌箭匣和抢不到的蜜桃味馅饼，还得面临半夜踹开他家窗门脱了裤子直接上上完就跑的机工，可谓是凄惨至极。  
而且这丫的现在不仅要在自己家里上他，还要在朋友家里和他干这种苟且之事。真是太过分了！  
诗人脸贴着落地玻璃窗上，他淡金和湛蓝的异色双瞳中充满了绝望。他的裤子已经被扒下扔到一旁，而伏在他身后的机工用自己西裤下被包裹的炙热带给他尾巴根处令人不安的温暖。那个有着尖尖耳朵冰冷皮肤的白发机工掰开他的双腿、扣住他的十指、咬住他的后颈，而这一切的目的就是为了将他压在这面由玻璃窗组成的墙上与困在他并不温暖的怀中。  
诗人好想发飙，可是他只敢用柔软的猫尾巴往机工怀上抽打再发出几声无力的猫叫。  
“你最好老实点，等会屋主回来了，你的形象也没了。”机工松开一只手，熟练地扯下自己的领带，他的另一只手用虎口卡住诗人的双腕，系上一个不太漂亮的蝴蝶结。他的指腹无意间触到了诗人手掌的弓茧，机工忽然感觉腹中一热，他含住诗人的耳朵尖，舔湿墨蓝的猫毛。“不过我想他也不会介意的，甚至还愿意再叫几个人来看你被我操。”  
“给老子…喵呜！”诗人的毛衣被一只白手套粗暴地拉起，那只白手套说着他麦色的肌肤掐上浅桃色的乳首，他真的很讨厌这种揉捏拉扯，这让他觉得自己是在被玩弄凌辱，可他又不得不承认这种略微疼痛的欺凌带来的竟是奇异的快感。虽然诗人不想承认，可是他的阳具从墨蓝色草丛之间探出了头。  
“舒服吗？”机工的那只白手套仍在按捏着诗人的乳，而另一只白手套解开了自己的腰带，扶住了从裤裆里弹出的紫红阴茎，那根东西在诗人麦色的屁股上打了两下接着水淋淋的灼热龟头挤进了股沟，轻车熟路地找到了那个蜜穴，抵在了已经被调教得微微张开等着吞食鸡巴的肉洞洞口。  
“舒服个鬼！你要不要自己试试！疼死了！”诗人侧过脸，他朝着机工吼道。  
“不要。”机工摘下手套，从腰后的箱子里摸出一小瓶子弹油——为了防止特殊弹卡弹匣，他会在下本前给它们上好油——他把那一小瓶油倒在自己的布满青筋的阴茎上，还好诗人这个角度看不见，不然他要是看到金黄色的油配上粗大的紫红鸡巴估计要害怕得直摇头。“你最好小点声，顺带看看窗外，留意下是不是有人要进屋了。”  
“啊？”诗人懵了，他才发现为什么这个坏东西要和他一起跪在这个落地窗前，他转回头，脸贴在玻璃上直勾勾盯着窗外庭院内的木桩。他能看得见外面，那么外面的人岂不是…  
“狗机工！我杀你…呜…疼！”这什么人啊！蹭他分神直接整根东西顶了进去！  
“那我轻点。”机工摘下自己的眼镜别在上衣口袋，他低着头沿着诗人后颈的骨骼轻轻舔舐，他吻上诗人飘着蜜桃香气的发，他看起来是那么温柔，可诗人知道这个畜生在他体内就是一个禽兽。  
那个灼热硕大的龟头狠狠破开他的肉璧，粗硬的带着子弹油黏糊糊的肉柱碾平他穴肉的每一处褶皱，由于他没有子宫，这人只好顶着鸡巴往他的敏感点上撞。诗人想如果他是个姑娘，这人肯定仗着他的长度每一次都要往子宫上撞，然后把他射得肚子涨涨的。  
“你想什么呢？”机工皱起了眉头，他补捉到了诗人的一丝分神，于是他抽动得更快了，他每一次都要把阴茎整根拔出再整根撞入，他在副本里讲求精准，在性爱中也讲求每一次顶撞都要精准无误地碰上诗人的敏感嫩肉。诗人虽然已经被操开了，但这样的抽插他也受不住，他扬起下巴探出舌头，蕴藏着汪洋与光明的眸子也被一摊春水搅得浑浊。他低喘呻吟着，口中呢喃着机工的名字和破碎的呼喊。  
“你…哈…好痛…嗯！我要！”  
机工的眉头皱得更紧了，他一只手卡住诗人的腰，另一只手压住诗人的手腕，他感觉诗人体内忽然一紧，夹得他快要射出来。  
“哼…”诗人射了。  
他射在了朋友家的玻璃窗上，而且不仅有浊白的精液还有浅黄的尿液。  
他居然失禁了。  
“…丢人。”机工深吸一口气将湿漉漉的阴茎从诗人体内拔出来，他站起身看着诗人软绵绵地贴在玻璃上。机工叹了口气，他帮诗人翻了个身，诗人实在没力气了，他背靠着玻璃滑到地上，本来就黏糊糊的屁股坐在了他自己白黄液体组成的“坐垫”上。机工抓住诗人的头发，他扶住自己的阴茎，露出一丝笑容，诗人迷迷瞪瞪地就被浓稠的精液射得头发和脸上斑斑浊浊。  
“变态…”诗人委屈地探出舌头舔干净唇上的精液，他顿了顿又凶又委屈低声嚷嚷，“你怎么回事！你怎么比放浪神还浪！”  
“哦？”机工取下眼镜戴了回去，他半跪在诗人面前，骨节分明的手覆上了诗人的侧脸，带着枪茧的冰冷指腹拭去了诗人脸上的一点白浊再贴上诗人的唇。“舔干净。”  
诗人哼哼唧唧地发出一串类似猫呼噜的声音来表示不满，可他还是把机工的手指舔得干干净净。机工感觉自己下身又有点燥热，可是不能继续了，因为…  
机工再次站起身，他穿好裤子，脱下身上的燕尾西装盖住诗人裸露的地方，他从腰后的工具匣中取出一枚子弹，边在掌中颠抛边毫无感情地朝着门外问道，“你们准备继续偷听多久？”  
“8s啦，就差你两了。”门外的女声虽然清冷但却意外强势。“你们听着就好色噢，记得打扫干净，我们在楼下等你。”  
“噢…”机工低头看了眼诗人摸了摸下巴，“你看你都这样了，等会龙眼就归我了。”  
“给老子死！”  
“我还要d4位。”  
“滚！”


End file.
